A Question Of Heartfelt Emotion
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: When we grow old, we tend to remember past experiences that had a dramatic effect on us. For Tigress, one of those moments came in the form of a very important question. A question, that came from her very own daughter. All in Master Tigress's pov.


_"_ _Where is daddy, mommy?"_

Oh sweetheart, even though you are all grown up and have asked me many questions about your father as you grew into adult hood. I have always tried my very best to give you the best answers I possibly could. Those being:

 _"_ _How did you and daddy meet?"_

 _"_ _Well honey, he actually fell from the sky above and landed right in front of me from a craft only he could think of. That being a chair he latched a crazy number of fireworks to."_

 _"_ _What was he like?"_

 _"_ _That's a tough one sweetie. If I had to describe your father in five words it would be, Funny, sweet, kind, caring, and most of all, very gentle. Though I guess that was a bit more than five hu?"_

 _"_ _Was father awesome just like you?"_

 _"_ _Very much so, I'd dare say even more awesome than your mom here. He was that awesome."_

 _"_ _Do you ever miss dad mom?"_

 _"_ _Very much so dear, there's not a day or night that hasn't gone by that I don't miss your father. I always wish he was here with you and me so we can be a family."_

 _"_ _If dad was here, do you think he would be proud of me, mom?"_

 _"_ _Of course, he would be honey. You're very smart, a strong protector of the valley, and has a family of her own whom she loves and cares for very deeply. I know he's up there crying just like I have done over the years. Watching you become an amazing person that you are today."_

Though I will always remember those questions you asked, the one you first asked as I mentioned above will always hold the strongest place in my heart. As it was not only for you to learn and know about your father, but also why you didn't have a father like so many other children had. It was also a stepping stone for me to realize that I can't wallow in pity forever. That I can't hide from it and simply put it off. That what happened, happened. He protected us from harm and that even though he lost his precious life in the process. I still had a piece of him left and was gifted with you who looked just like him. From your soft jade green eyes with the black patches around them, your stubby legs, and long arms both of which are coated in pure black fur, along with your soft round pudgy white belly. The other features being that of my own, with your long stripped black and orange tail, my head markings instilled in black on your gentle white head, my claws on both your feet and hands, and lastly, my sharp tiger teeth that run along in your mouth. I can't forget the most important part of you though my dear, that being your eager and curious soul who you undoubtedly got from your father. Which perhaps sparked that important question twenty-five years ago when you were only but a cub at the age of three. If I remember correctly, it was after dinner with your aunts, uncles, and grandpa. Yes, that night when we entered my room and I was setting you down into your crib after I had changed you into a small blue gown…

 **Twenty-Five Years Ago, In Master Tigress's Room**

 _"_ _Was dinner good sweetie?" I had asked her in a calm soothing voice, as I was gently lowering her down into the crib till her feet had touch the plain small red plain blanket that was cushioned from the soft mattress beneath it. Allowing me to slowly let go of her, to witch she grabbed onto the railings of the crib._

 _"_ _Yes mommy, it was delicious." She had told me in an excited tone, licking her lips happily which I couldn't help but chuckle at warmly._

 _"_ _I'm glad you enjoyed it so much sweetie, but you know what's better after a good meal?" I asked her gently, resting my arms on top of the crib as I looked in her eyes._

 _"_ _Ummmmmm sle- *yawns* sleeping?" I nodded my head in response, reaching my right paw down to her and had placed it gently on her left cheek. Rubbing it with care._

 _"_ _That's right and that allows us to do what honey?" I asked jokingly after I had begun to slowly remove my paw from her cheek and had laid it back on top of the crib. Smiling, knowing she knew the answer to my question._

 _"_ _Dream." She had stated to me with pure excitement._

 _"_ _You got it." I had than noticed her tail whipped around happily, something she always tended to do when she got very happy or as you saw, excited. Something I always loved and never got tired of seeing from her._

 _"_ _Dream, but mommy, I've been dreaming of someone and I don't know who they are. They are like me, but without the tail and my other features that are like yours." It was then, my heart nearly skipped a beat when she told me that, and it showed when my face was showing nothing but shock. Making her a bit worried from the sudden happy features I just had, to what I was showing her than._

 _"_ _What's wrong mommy?" I heard her ask with worry, making me shake my head to get myself out of the shock I was in and to get back to reality where my worried daughter was. When I finally did, I looked her right the eyes with softness._

 _"_ _Sweetie, the person you saw. Where they a panda who was very cheery and had soft green eyes?" I asked calmly, making sure the person saw was who I was thinking of while also calmly trying my best to make sure my nerves weren't scaring her._

 _"_ _Yeah mommy, and they had a voice that sounded very nice and familiar." She stated with a confused face, and I was confused myself. From what I knew he had never saw her, but perhaps she had remembered his voice from when he was talking to her when she was still inside of me. Could that be possible though? While I had contemplated on that, she had continued on._

 _"_ _It's as if this stranger was talking to me like they knew me. Like, they were my daddy. My daddy? Where is daddy mommy?" It was in that moment. No, it was in that question that I could feel my body shake and had felt a coldness creep through my body that I hadn't felt since I lost him. What I couldn't understand back than was after all my hard work to keep her from knowing, asking the others not to speak about it, including the citizens of the valley, and even hiding everything that had to do with him including pictures and more, until I felt she was at least old enough to be told. Or maybe, when I felt I was ready to face it. Yet, it was all swept away like that in an instant, and I couldn't understand why. Thinking back on it, maybe it was just Po's way of telling me 'It's ok Ti, it's ok to tell her and it's ok for you, to remember and come to terms with me.' Either way, at that moment I knew I had no other choice but to tell her as it wasn't like she would just forget it and move onto something else. I didn't want her to even though part of me did, for it was also for me to finally come to terms with the loss I suffered. So, knowing it was time. I had looked back at her and saw her face filled with fear. She was scared, as she had never seen me in the state I was in, which was due to everything coming at me in one big wave._

 _"_ _It's ok sweet heart, don't be scared. It's just mommy was taken back by that question. As for where daddy is, it's hard to explain." I had told her in a tone only a mother could. For I had moved my arms from the top of the crib and had placed them under her arms. Gently picking her up, and once I had got her over the crib I placed her against my chest, holding her close._

 _"_ _What do you mean mommy?" She had asked me with confusion, the scared face she had just seconds ago had somewhat gone, probably from the fact she was against me. I had then taken a seat on my bed. Moving her from my warm chest to my warm lap._

 _"_ _Well sweetie, da-daddy isn't here anymore with us. Daddy is up in the sky with everyone else who leaves this world." My voice beginning to quiver, when I was trying to tell her the easiest way possible of what happened to her father._

 _"_ _What? You mean like a trip, that means daddy is coming back right?" When she had asked me that, my eyes had begun to swell with tears and I could feel my heart breaking when she had given me a look I read as 'Please tell me daddy is coming back'._

 _"_ _N-no honey, daddy is gone. Like he's with the clouds and stars on the days and nights. That the trip he's on is… forever." I had told her as best as I could while feeling like I had a lump in my throat that just wouldn't go away. The water that was in my eyes had begun to blur my vision. I had known that when this day would come it would be hard, but I never thought it would've been as hard as it was. Especially when I saw her start to cry and sob from words from someone who should never make her cry._

 _"_ _Please don't cry honey, please don't cry." I had begged her, clutching her tightly against my chest. It wasn't meant to be mean or to tell her to not to. It was just, I knew the pain she was in and how much it hurt and it hurt even more when my ears had picked up on her softly whimpering._

 _"_ _D-daddy, I want daddy." I knew she wanted him, just as much as I wanted him back. More so than ever when I was clutching her in my arms. I wanted him to bust through the door and wrap us in his big warm arms just like he did with me whenever I was in such a state. Telling the two people I know he loved and cared for most in this world, 'Don't cry, dad's here and he's never going away.' I knew he wouldn't though, and as I clutched her, feeling her tears stain through my yellow outfit and into my fur. I knew right than and there that the best way for us to even come close to that feeling would to go into the room I haven't been in for three years since his death. Where I had placed all of his stuff in and all the memories I have of him. My husbands and her fathers room that he stayed in since he had come to the palace. The room that was only just a few steps across from mine._

 _"_ _Sweetheart, would like to see what daddy looks like outside of your dreams?" I had asked her, after I had calmed myself down a bit and was trying my best to compose myself for her sake. Upon having asked her that, she looked up from my chest, rubbing her eyes with her small now little drenched paws._

 _"_ _Ye-yes mommy. Pl-please show me, I w-want to see daddy." I could only nod my head to her in fear of saying anymore words that could set either of us off even more than before. That being said I had gotten myself up from the bed with her clutched against my chest my left arm underneath her as I held her, but she was also holding onto me tightly. When I had begun walking to the door though, I had felt such tremendous pressure on my shoulders and chest that I know was coming from in my head because nothing was altered around me or inside me except my emotions. What felt like an eternity, had finally passed when I had reached my door and had grasped the left end of it with my right paw. Clutching it tightly before slowly opening it and closing it behind me. Now that I was in the highway with my daughter, we both looked to the front of us and what laid just a few steps away._

 _"_ _You see that room in front of us sweetie?" I had asked her calmly, pointing to the room in front of us with my right paw._

 _"_ _Yes mommy." She responded clearly, as I could tell she was calming down a bit._

 _"_ _Well, that's daddy's room. That's where a lot of his belongings are. like pictures and more." I had told her warmly lowering my right paw down back to my side. After I did, I tried my best to give her a comforting smile. However, that wasn't an easy thing for me to do. Knowing what was waiting on the other side of that door, I had a feeling that when I would open it. It would hit me like a ton of a thousand burning. I knew it had to be down though, especially when I could see my daughter show an expression of curiousness. How couldn't she though, what was on the other side would allow her to known about her father. Knowing that fact, I had begun to walk to the door and when reaching it, I had placed my right paw on the left end of the door. Yet unlike mine, my paw was trembling and I could hear Po's voice in my head. Hearing all the things he told me from the past which in turn those voices brought on flashes of the moments I had with him. It became so much, I could feel my body shake and feel my heartbeat in my ears._

 _"_ _I can't do this." I told myself, wanting to let go of the door and to just walk away from it. Yet as soon as that feeling had hit me, it was washed away instantly, when I felt my daughters paw on my right arm. It made me feel her warmness, her softness, and her comfort in that small act she did for me that night that nearly tore me apart._

 _"_ _It's ok mommy, I know you can do it. Daddy would want you to." She was right in her words, I could do it and I had her support along with the feeling of my husband with me. So that's what I did, I gripped the door tightly and opened the door. From it, I felt a wave of something I wasn't expecting. Instead of a thousand fireballs piercing me, I felt a sense of calmness in me. I felt it when I looked on the walls of his room where pictures of me, him, and everyone were. When I looked at the paintings of our wedding which laid on his dresser near the right side of his messy bed, just like how he had left it that day. Even his action figures which laid near our wedding paining gave me a sense of peace, that everything would be ok. It gave me so much strength that I walked right into the room without hesitation. Which in turn, allowed my daughter to see and take everything that her father has._

 _"_ _That's what daddy looks like?" I heard her ask curiously, seeing her looking at everything that was being presented right in front of her._

 _"_ _That's right, that's what daddy looks like… Biyu." I smiled, giving her a look that read 'That's him'. I had then begun to walk around the room. Showing her all of the paintings and pictures that were spread across her father's walls. Telling her how each one held an adventure and a story behind it. Whether it was a serious one or even a playful one, she enjoyed it and found it funny how her dad would get himself into trouble over even the slightest things. She was even amazed at how well her father crafted his action figures and loved them so much she didn't want to put them down, especially the one of Po. Eventually she did though, wanting to leave her fathers room the way it was when she first saw it. One of the last things I showed her and told her about would be her father's green staff he got which was gifted to him by Oogway that was hanging on the sealing of the room._

 _"_ _Wow, so daddy used that to save all the pandas and even the big world itself?" Biyu had asked me with glee, over whelmed with what her father did._

 _"_ _Her sure did sweetie, he was one strong determined warrior." I had told her happily, remembering the day like it was yesterday of that crazy adventure. Little had I known though, that statement would give Biyu an idea._

 _"_ _Well I want to be just like him and you mommy, to beat the badies and be an awesome hero." She had exclaimed to me, throwing her tiny paws around like she was fighting someone and protecting me from harm. Though she should grow to do that at some point in her life, for the moment we were in, it was still my job to protect her and teach her many things._

 _"_ _Even so though master Biyu, warriors still need to sleep and I think it's time for you to get some sleep." I chuckled, after noticing her giving a big yawn at which point I felt her nuzzle into my chest._

 _"_ _Yes mommy, but now I can have even better dreams like going adventures with daddy and more." I smiled warmly as I had begun to make my way out of the room and gave one last look back to it._

 _"_ _I certainly hope you do sweetheart, I really do." I had than closed the door slowly, feeling somewhat at peace as I had gone into the room that I was scared to, fearing that it would worsen me even more than I was. It didn't though, it made me feel stronger in the sense that I need to keep on going and to cherish everything Po had given me. To cherish the memories we formed, the words we spoke another, and most of all, to make sure to keep Biyu safe and always be there for her whenever she needed me._

 **Present Time**

Such a memory is one I could never or ever want to forget. It's one that I'll always hold dear. Looking at myself now as I sit at the edge of the sacred pool of tears, dressed in my black robe with my faded eyes and weakened strength. I know I did my best to do everything I could for her in the ways of teaching her and showing her the rights and wrongs of life. Though I know it would've been much easier with you Po. Smiling as I looked above, hoping my love was smiling back down at me. It was than though I heard the Jade Palace doors open behind me. When I turned to see who it was, I could see my daughter Biyu who was dressed in a slim blue tunic as she no longer had that pudgy belly I loved to tickle when she was younger and was also wearing black sweats. Next to her was a tall grey wolf, her husband who had blue eyes and who was simply wearing a suit. In between them though, walked a cub of about five years of age, my grandson. Who looked like his father but had my daughter's features. like her dark fur black arms and legs along with her soft green eyes, he wore black tunic with blue sweats.

"Hey mom." My daughter greeted me warmly, while my grandson ran up to me with delight.

"Hey sweetie and hello Mingli, how's my little champ doing today?" I asked with a bright smile, picking him up and placing him in my lap.

"I'm doing great grandma." He gleefully stated to me.

"If you don't mind me asking mom, what are you doing out here?" Biyu asked me, it was a good question. Considering I spent most of my days out by the sacred peach tree, always enjoying the harmony it brought me.

"Simply just doing what people my age do, thinking back on the past and the events that happened." I told her warmly, tickling Mingli who was laughing from my actions happily.

"Really, well mind sharing some with us. Knowing you mom, I bet you got some stories even I don't know about." Chuckling at her comment, I nodded my head in response.

"If you really want to, I'll be more than happy to." I smiled, as I stopped tickling Mingli. My daughter and her husband then took a seat next to me. Both eagerly awaiting the stories this old tiger has to tell. Needless to say, it was going to be a long day of stories and adventures being told about the times I had with my family all those years ago. Especially those dealing with my love Po, as it seemed he always did bring me on the craziest and greatest journeys I ever got to know in my life.

 **So I knew most of you are probably mad at me and see me as a liar or someone who goes back on my word considering I said I wouldn't do another kfp fanfic. Which you have a right to, but I hope you enjoyed this fic none the less and like I said I completely understand if you are mad at me.**


End file.
